1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a network card and a monitoring device having the same, and more particularly to a network card with searching ability, a monitoring device having the network card, and a searching method used for the network card and the monitoring device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, various apparatuses, such as the server host, the monitoring device, the uninterruptible power supply (UPS), or the gateway, usually have separated webpage interfaces. The network administrator connects to the webpage interfaces through the IP address of the used apparatuses and then monitors data of the apparatuses.
In the existing technologies, the network administrator has to record IP addresses of all apparatuses so as to connect to and login the webpage interface through the IP addresses. The dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) server is usually used to record IP addresses and manage the IP address allocation. However, it is inconvenient to coordinate the apparatuses to the allocated IP addresses.
In addition, the network administrator usually opens a browser and then inputs the corresponding IP addresses to connect to the webpage interfaces so that the network administrator can directly record the IP addresses of the apparatuses on the browser. However, the apparatuses would not correctly correspond to the IP addresses to result in invalid connections once the apparatus in the system is changed or the host is replaced.
In addition, an additional searching program is developed to be installed in the computer of the network administrator for conveniently searching IP address of the apparatuses. In some management conditions, however, the additional searching program cannot be installed in order to avoid the network security. Accordingly, it is difficult for the network administrator to manage and monitor data of the apparatuses.